A porous polyimide film is used for separators for cells and diaphragms for electrolytic capacitors, and also for duct collection, precision filtration, separation, etc. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a porous film polyimide that has a large number of through-pores communicating with each other and each having a diameter of from about 0.1 to 5 μm.